


The Smallest Actions

by Caillieach



Series: ...And a Happy New Year! [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Clarus likes to meddle in Cor's affairs from the shadows, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Canon, everyone is in the Crownsguard in this, friendship but in slow burn, he is not as subtle as he likes to think he is, neither Cor nor Titus have great people skills, quite literally in this, technically a Christmas fic but not actually a Christmas fic, there is no Kingsglaive yet, young!Cor Leonis, young!Titus Drautos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caillieach/pseuds/Caillieach
Summary: Cor Leonis and Titus Drautos meet as young members of the Crownsguard for the first time. Intrigued by Drautos who keeps everyone at arms length at best and completely ignores most completely, Cor decides to try and befriend the taciturn, closed-off young man.The smallest actions can have far-reaching consequences.
Relationships: Titus Drautos | Glauca & Cor Leonis, Titus Drautos | Glauca & Cor Leonis & Clarus Amicitia
Series: ...And a Happy New Year! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580020
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: DrauCor Christmas Exchange 2019





	The Smallest Actions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Septembre_Rain (Zyrielle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyrielle/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:**
> 
> _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners, here: Square Enix. Any possible future original characters & plots are my own. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not earn money with this._
> 
> * * *
> 
> For [Septembre_Rain (Zyrielle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyrielle/pseuds/Septembre_Rain)
> 
> Merry belated Christmas and a happy new year, Gabe!! Sorry I'm so late - the muses ran away together and I had to hunt them down first. You asked for platonic/familial/brotherly themes and this is the result. I hope you like it! ♥
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> * * *

**Insomnia, Lucis - M.E. 729, June 16**

The clear, far-reaching sound of the temple bells rings out in the distance as it does at each hour on the hour mark signalling that it is finally ten in the morning and time for their first longer break before training resumes until noon. The sun has been beating down on them relentlessly for the better part of an hour, the invigorating fresh of the morning long since gone. Mid-morning, the west wind brings the heat of the Leidian desert with it and everything points to another hot day in the labyrinth of steel and concrete of Insomnia’s streets.

Mopping his brow to keep the sweat from running into his eyes with one hand, Cor lowers his still raised wooden practice Katana with the other and exhales. With muscles that feel positively sluggish, he rolls his shoulders to loosen them up a little and then makes his way over to the edge of the training yard seeking shelter from the sun in what little shadow the covered part of the courtyard offers. 

Wondering how the rest of his comrades are so slow to get out of the sun, Cor shares a look with Titus Drautos, the only one who made a beeline for their fridge just like he did. Or well, Cor attempts to share a look with the man. Drautos doesn't so much as glance at him. He just grabs a bottle and turns his back to Cor, choosing to sit down a good distance away from where the rest of their training unit usually sprawls out. 

Eyes following Drautos' large figure, Cor isn't sure if he should feel insulted or not but the approach of a gaggle of Crownsguard prompts Cor to grab two bottles of water himself before the usual tussle of everyone wanting one at the same time begins and gets out of the way. Whoever thought it a great idea to get one tiny fridge for a horde of usually sweaty, thirsty and single-minded Crownsguard clearly has never experienced the stampede for water in between or after training sessions.

Choosing a seat a little way off from where the commotion takes place, Cor flops down against the wall and enjoys the stone's coolness for a moment, then nurses his water slowly despite wanting to chug it down in one go. It's not as cold as he'd prefer but Weskham and the Citadel physician teamed up citing that drinking chilled water isn't good for the body in hot weather, enforcing that no truly chilled drinks are available anywhere in the Citadel right now. Whether that's true Cor doesn't know nor does he care but it's amusing him to see Regis cower before Weskham and acquiesce. Anyway, the water is refreshing all the same and besides, he's learned early on in their acquaintance that crossing Weskham is generally not the smartest thing to do.

Which doesn't mean that Cor won't. Maybe it's time to call Cid, find out how he's been and sneak a question about his 'malfunctioning' fridge at home in. If anyone knows how to temper with the controls, it's Cid and besides, he wouldn't become suspicious. Not having been in Insomnia for years, Cid wouldn't know anything about not cool enough water and bossy retainers/friends.

Satisfied with his plan, Cor stretches out his legs and nods to the few Crownsguard closer to his age who join him. Letting their chatter wash over himself, Cor enjoys his break quietly. It is still too warm but bearable in the shadows especially with a drink in hand and Cor can feel himself relax, his breathing evening out. Instead of chiming in with the discussion going on around him - partying doesn't interest him all that much anyway - he lets his eyes wander until they come to rest on Drautos again.

Sitting there alone reclined against the wall just like Cor himself, the obviously empty water bottle clutched in his hand, Titus Drautos looks oddly small despite his impressive bulk. No, that's not quite right. Cor's brows knit together as he contemplates the one comrade he knows practically nothing about. 

_ '....lonely. He looks lonely, not small.' _ Cor realises with a start after a short while of taking the other man in. In a way, it makes sense to Cor. Titus Drautos has been keeping to himself since day one. With his taciturn manner as well as the quiet confidence in his own skills he exudes, Drautos has ensured that no one bothers him - or tries to get to know him. Everyone respects him - it is hard not to when one sees the powerful swings of his ridiculously large sword during training - but Cor knows many of their comrades find him odd.

Honestly, Cor doesn't know what to make of him either. 

However, considering Cor doesn't really do people well and can be painfully awkward in company, he hasn't thought much of it. Not everyone can be a social butterfly. If Drautos feels more comfortable keeping his distance than who is Cor to judge him or interfere with it?

...but there's sweat glistening on the man's temples and his grip on his empty water bottle looks as lax as Cor himself feels and really, why doesn't Drautos simply get more? He certainly looks like he needs it. Before he knows what he's doing, Cor heaves himself up with a grunt, discards his own empty bottles and grabs two new ones. Not quite sure why he's doing this, Cor ambles over to Drautos and sets the two bottles down within easy reach.

"With how hot it is today and training not over yet you'll need more fluids than that." Cor pointedly looks at the empty bottle and ignores the blue gaze now directed at him. Without another word, Cor turns around intent on grabbing another water bottle for himself and spending the rest of his break sitting down when he catches sight of Clarus. The King's Shield, their superior and Cor's friend is smiling appreciatively at him and gives him a thumbs up and what does this even mean?

Cor shrugs a little embarrassed and ignores the questioning looks of his comrades. If this is about bringing Drautos more water….well, it's not a big deal. But still, lost in thought Cor sips his water a little later and recalls the entire interaction as brief as it was. Remembering how short he has been and didn't even wait for Drautos to say anything -  _ if _ he was going to say anything - Cor winces internally. That definitely wasn't his best attempt at socialising. More like one of his worst and definitely one of the weirder ones too. Just great.

Cor chances another glance at Drautos from where he's sitting. Drautos isn't looking, once again staring straight ahead as if he's lost in thought too. But he's holding a half-empty bottle now, raising it to his mouth to take a sip and just like that, Cor's feeling of having made a mistake eases up. Maybe Drautos will take this as a reminder to grab more than one bottle from now on. The summer has only just begun after all.

* * *

**Insomnia, Lucis - M.E. 729, June 23**

As it turns out Drautos doesn't. A week later and somehow Cor bringing the man another water bottle has become sort of a routine. One Cor really doesn't understand himself. If anyone asked, he wouldn't be able to explain why he's doing this - in fact, Clarus did and Cor hasn't been able to give him a good reason - but it somehow feels right.

They haven't spoken a word so far besides Cor's occasional "Here. You should drink more." The most he's gotten from Titus was a low hum two days ago. Cor had frozen mid-turn, somehow expecting Drautos to finally say something, maybe...but nothing. Feeling oddly dejected, Cor had returned to his own seat, not for the first time contemplating why he was even bothering.

Cor almost stopped then - he would have if not for Clarus.

"What you're doing is a good and noble thing, Cor. Don't let his standoffish behaviour get to you. I'm sure he appreciates it even if he doesn't say it." Clarus told him after training that day.

And really? Noble? Cor snorts in amusement even days later. Trust Clarus to bring his own ideals into this and somehow project them onto Cor. He loves the man as if he were his big (and sometimes annoying) brother but really, this is ridiculous. Being noble is the last thing on Cor's mind  _ or _ the reason why he's still doing this. Thinking about it yet again, Cor realises that it might be because he's feeling a certain spiritual kinship with Drautos. 

Which is a strange thought.

Only, there's something to it. It is entirely possible that Drautos is just being rude in his dismissive, silent behaviour and Cor can’t be sure but he doesn't think this is the case. To him, something about Drautos reminds Cor of himself. And it's not just the not knowing how to people either and more the fact that Drautos' eyes remind Cor of his own right after his defeat and miraculous survival at the hands of Gilgamesh when he felt so lost, not quite himself anymore and unsure how to go on from that point.

There's a weary look in Drautos' eyes and somehow, Cor wants to know what's behind it now. He's intrigued.

So he keeps bringing Drautos more water bottles every day (and wonders why the hell the man doesn't ever get more than one in the first place all the same).

* * *

**Insomnia, Lucis - M.E. 729, June 26**

"Thanks."

It is just one word, just six letters, but it stops Cor absolutely short, awkwardly bent down as he is to place the bottles next to Drautos. Blue eyes meet his and Cor catches himself holding his breath in anticipation. But Drautos doesn't say anything else, instead reaching for one of the water bottles and uncapping it. 

Face smoothing over, Cor doesn't let his disappointment show. "You're welcome."

Later, while leaning against the cool wall in his usual spot again, Cor can feel his cheeks burning a little with belated embarrassment. Good thing everyone looks a little flushed from the day's training session's exertions or this would have been a lot more awkward than it already feels like. And really, he's almost 20, shouldn't he be above acting like a confused teenager already?

Cor let's his head fall back against the wall in frustration.

He is growing more curious by the day, interested in getting to know Titus Drautos better than he has ever been about another person before. Not even Regis, Clarus, Cid and Weskham intrigued him this much back then. Considering how they had tried everything to get Cor to break out of his shell compared to the air of mystery around Drautos, Cor has no doubt this is why.

Titus Drautos is presenting an interesting challenge.

Cor doesn't care that the rest of his comrades are giving him odd looks whenever he goes over to Drautos. He likes most of them well enough but it's none of their business and Cor doesn't feel like explaining himself to anyone.

Except maybe Clarus because that's exactly what he'll have to do if he wants to get more information on Drautos from him. Considering he's their superior and highest ranking Crownsguard officer, Clarus has to know. Of that Cor is absolutely convinced.

And indeed. "I do know his story, at least in parts." Clarus confirms when he asks and Cor perks up with interest. "But it is not my place to share it with you. If you really want to know, you'll have to ask him yourself." and then proceeds to give Cor an apologetic smile as if he didn’t know Cor isn’t good at asking people about stuff.

Cor deflates and nods dejectedly. He would be annoyed if he didn't understand. Clarus is right, he should ask Drautos himself but it doesn’t mean he knows how yet. Considering that Cor has long since recognised his own behaviour as a very clumsy attempt at befriending the other man, this would be the logical thing to do anyway.

Although...maybe he should start with actually exchanging more than the odd word every now and then before he asks about Drautos' story. He may not be the best when it comes to socialising but even Cor knows just coming right out and asking the other man out of the blue wouldn’t go over well. And how would that even sound?

_ ‘Hey, I’ve been bringing you water bottles for a little over a week so would you mind telling me your life story? Cool, thanks!’ _

….no. Absolutely not. As unable to get the measure of Drautos as Cor is, if there’s one thing he is absolutely certain about it’s that he wouldn’t appreciate it. At all. Sighing, Cor contemplates how to approach Drautos without making a fool of himself for the rest of the day’s training session, absolutely  _ not _ glancing over every now and then to where Drautos is training.

...but Drautos' fluid movements, the elegance of how he doesn't make any unnecessary motions while swinging his sword - it's fascinating and beautiful to watch.

* * *

**Insomnia, Lucis - M.E. 729, June 28**

Cor isn’t sure whether he wants to strangle or kiss Clarus. Annoying meddling old fool! 

...Cor would be absolutely lost without him, he’s not too proud to admit this to himself. 

Chances are Clarus will never know unless he and Regis succeed in getting Cor drunk and spilling his deepest, darkest secrets again. Which….hopefully not. Cor shudders involuntarilay. Once was definitely enough and he would rather forget about it.

Titus Drautos though...he looks vaguely interested at Cor. Or at least mildly questioning…?

Cor has always considered himself very observant and able to read most people despite his tendency to stick his foot in his mouth whenever he has to socialise. But Drautos? He’s completely impossible to read so really, that expression in his eyes could be anything.

Who knows? He could be both amused or confused by Cor’s odd reaction following their assignment or he might be just as irritated with Clarus for pairing them up for the afternoon as Cor is because this is absolutely Clarus trying to meddle with Cor’s affairs. Not that Drautos knows that or Cor at least hopes he doesn’t. Clarus means well but it’s still meddling and Cor  _ will _ let him know before he goes home for the day. 

That aside, Cor and Drautos have never been sparring partners before and although he’s definitely just been thrown in at the deep end, Cor also knows that this might be his chance to speak up for once, engage the other man and maybe convince him to say more than two words in the process.

Besides, there’s excitement humming in his veins - having observed Drautos during training quite often recently, Cor has realised what a force of nature the man is with his sword in hand. Actually getting to engage him himself…this is a chance to test Drautos’ prowess for himself and Cor won’t forfeit this chance. 

Falling into the  chūdan-no-kamae, Cor meets Drautos eyes allowing the corner of his mouth to twitch upwards. “Ready?”

He doesn’t expect a reply but Drautos’ lips curl up in an answering smirk all the same as he falls into his stance.

“Are you?”

* * *

**Insomnia, Lucis - M.E. 729,** **July 9**

Barring the sorry state of his body after Gilgamesh beat him six ways to sunday Cor cannot remember a time he was more sore than he is nowadays. Clarus kept pairing them up despite Cor telling him off that first day and ever since then, he and Drautos have been sparring every day. And by Titan’s oversized fists, Drautos is a beast on the sands. Cor had known he had his work cut out for him with Drautos but the man is faster than his bulk suggests and his swings so powerful Cor can feel his arms shaking with most hits. However, Cor is giving as good as he gets, making up for his lack in strength with his agility and speed.

Cor has never felt more alive and never enjoyed training more than he does now.

Turns out Titus Drautos is representing a challenge in more ways than one. And lo-and-behold, Drautos is acting as if it didn’t happen but Cor witnessed the brief low chuckle at another Crownsguard calling Cor a ‘slippery little fucker’ due to the speed with which he was dancing around Drautos at that time and he won’t forget it any time soon.

Usually, he wouldn’t let Drautos forget either but eleven days into their being sparring partners and they still haven’t spoken much. Cor is starting to doubt himself - maybe Drautos is just putting up with him because Cor keeps bringing him water bottles like a good little lapdog? 

At least that’s what another Crownsguard called him a few days ago, not realising that Cor was within earshot and seriously, what the hell? Of course Clarus had been furious with Cor sneakily trading partners for one round and sending said Crownsguard to the healing ward - nothing major, Cor just taught him a lesson without telling him he knows - but he changed his tune when Cor told him why completely unapologetically.

Or perhaps Drautos is just putting up him with him because he can’t really avoid him? Their training unit is comparatively large but not  _ that _ large. Whether or not they want to, they’d still have to work together every once in a while  _ if _ this is the case that is. Cor hates the doubt creeping in, hates that he still has trouble reading Drautos and seriously, what even is the man’s deal?!

Fed up with himself and Drautos being a taciturn ass, Cor grabs the usual bottles plus two for himself, marches over to Drautos and plops himself down right next to the man. Arching an eyebrow challengingly at the questioning look Drautos gives him Cor hands over a bottle and puts the others down between them before he uncaps his own.

Drautos just arches an eyebrow in return in that infuriatingly calm way of his, then shrugs, mumbles a “Thanks” under his breath and screws his bottle open. Again mostly ignoring Cor.

If Cor hadn’t been so interested in the man and aware that being reticent didn’t automatically make someone an asshole this would have been the point at which he would have given up and left Drautos alone. But he does - and besides, Clarus is making not so inconspicuous gestures from where he’s been watching them and Cor is torn between laughing and being annoyed. Trust his friend to try and encourage Cor with making friends even though he isn’t necessarily the best at it.

Clarus is right though. He’s here now, might as well break the silence between them. Worrying the bottle’s label with his pointer finger, Cor considers what he could say - there are so many things he wants to ask now that he has the chance.

“Where did you learn how to fight like this?” He eventually settles on. “My arms are still shaking from that hit earlier.”

Drautos gives him an amused glance from the corner of his eye, the blue sparkling mischievously for the briefest moment but doesn’t react otherwise. Deflating a little, Cor is ready to settle in for an uncomfortable silent break when Drautos surprises him yet again.

“I used to be in my home town’s militia for a while.” Drautos admits.

Cor waits if he’ll elaborate a little more but...nothing. Well, this at least is not surprising.

"You must have been...what. 15? 16?" Cor asks incredulously. As far as he knows Drautos has been in Insomnia for at least two to three years and learning to fight like this takes time. So his estimate isn't too bad he reckons. "Isn't that a bit young to join a militia?"

Drautos actually huffs a laugh at this but sidesteps the age aspect. "Says the one who enlisted at 13 and lied about his age."

Cor grimaces. "Touché."

* * *

**Insomnia, Lucis - M.E. 729, August 18**

It's going slow and on some days getting Drautos to talk is a little like pulling teeth but they are actually talking now. Not much and not all the time until their breaks end but Cor is equal parts relieved and proud that they are making progress and, dare he think it, are on a good way to becoming friends perhaps. Which is interesting to him because although Drautos is still rather difficult to read, Cor is relatively sure that making friends is as foreign a concept for Drautos as it is for himself.

Maybe that's why they are getting along so far?

Well, no. It's possible that it's a part of it but when Clarus asked him about their budding friendship and what he has learned about Drautos so far Cor had said  _ 'He and I are not so different. We have a lot of things in common.' _ and left it at that. Clarus, bless his heart, didn't prove for more information.

It's true though, they share various personality traits as well as experiences and opinions which does make for interesting interactions and the occasional longer conversation. Like that one time Drautos was in a rare mood and shared a little of his past, about the fall of Sennheim, his hometown, and what it did to him after Cor opened up about his Gilgamesh experience a little.

Most would probably laugh and shake their heads at their 'an eye for an eye' approach to friendship but to them it feels right. Cor could be wrong but it feels as if Drautos is slowly coming out of his shell - perhaps he has finally accepted that once Cor has made up his mind on something he won't budge. 

It may be an unusual getting to know each other but it makes sure that they are seeing eye to eye because they are equals in this. Cor can't speak for Drautos but to him, that's essential.

And interestingly enough, this is how their tentative friendship differs from Cor's with the royal Retinue. 

Oh, Cor loves them dearly and they are more family than friends at this point but they've been on uneven footing from the start. And although they have all worked hard on reaching an even ground, it's still a little difficult sometimes. Because at the end of the day, Regis will still be King, Clarus will still be his Shield and Commander of the Crownsguard, Weskham Regis' Advisor...and Cor just the lowborn reckless young Crownsguard.

Perhaps this is why he connected so well with Cid. Being a commoner himself, Cid understood where Cor was coming from far better than the other three and it made for an easy friendship with him. 

Astrals, Cor misses the old geezer. He’ll have to ask Clarus for his bike again and drive out to Hammerhead sometime soon.

With Drautos, it's very similar. They both come from humble circumstances, have both seen what the war does to the people and their shared experiences allow them to connect to each other rather well. It certainly gives Cor enough courage to keep asking questions.

"Why are you always sitting here by yourself?

Drautos shrugs and looks vaguely uncomfortable for a moment before the impression vanishes.

"I generally prefer my own company over that of most people." He admits then pauses. "And I'm usually not in the habit of associating with idiots."

The dry delivery and the crooked grin Drautos wears startle a laugh out of Cor, aware that the man just underhandedly complimented Cor and insulted the rest of their unit in the same breath. 

"Fair enough, I don't either."

* * *

**Insomnia, Lucis - M.E. 729, September 14**

Titus - and it's Titus now - begins to talk more, even approaches Cor himself sometimes asking to partner up even before Clarus assigns the teams. Not that they expect Clarus to split them up at this point. They are relatively evenly matched and none of the other Crownsguard would put up as good a fight against them. 

Sparring together has become an integral part of their odd friendship - they present a challenge to each other allowing them to figure each other out. Cor believes there’s a lot a fighting style says about a person and he learns at some point that Titus shares the thought.

Titus' hits still shake Cor to the bone sometimes but he has adjusted his training regimen for more muscle mass and is slowly starting to bulk up a little. The added muscle mass helps with absorbing the blows' force but present him with the challenge of staying flexible or risk losing his speed. The speed Titus has been gaining ever since they started sparring together doesn’t make it easier. Whether Titus has taken up yoga or stretching or whatever in his free time Cor doesn't know but he has become better at evading Cor thus evening the playing field again. They keep each other on their toes and Cor has honestly never had as much fun training as he has now. 

They motivate each other to get better, reach new heights and sharpen their skillset.

It feels a little as if Titus accepted that Cor has no plans of disappearing from his life anytime soon and subsequently decided that he may as well make an effort to become better friends himself.

A fact that brings Cor a great deal of satisfaction. Who would have thought that he'd make a friend all on his own with only minimal interference from his self-appointed brothers one day? 

For all that neither of them is a man of many words, they get on well enough. Theirs are conversations about a variety of topics, many surprisingly deep, and with stretches of comfortable silence. Cor was right all those weeks ago, they really aren't that different and have many things in common.

Only occasionally, Cor isn't quite sure what to make of Titus. Aware that he is probably the one person in all of Insomnia who  _ knows _ Titus Drautos - or is in the process of getting to know him but the point stands - Cor has learned to avoid mentioning Regis as much as possible for one thing. 

The one time he told Titus about how Regis decided on creating another neighbourhood out of Wayfarer's Park for the increasing number of refugees against the Council's wishes and how that shows that Regis is truly a great King Titus just gave him a long, unreadable look before...well.

"If you say so it must be true I suppose." Titus had said but it lacked conviction and felt more like an affirmation for the sake of closing the subject than true agreement.

Or that one day motivations came up and Titus looked Cor dead in the eye and stated that he fights for his home, not Insomnia with a quiet conviction that Cor is left wondering and unsure where Titus' loyalties lie for the first time. 

But besides very few statements of this nature, ones that cause a foreboding feeling Cor doesn't know what to make of, their friendship is flourishing and Titus seems to finally begin settling in in Insomnia.

* * *

**Insomnia, Lucis - M.E. 730, April 9**

The first time Titus accepts Cor's invitation to join him and Clarus for their Friday night cap, Cor is both excited that he finally agreed to tag along and a little weary because Titus doesn't get on well with most Lucian authority figures, that much Cor knows by now.

Usually pleasant and intelligent company in Cor’s eyes, Titus can be downright waspish with some people and doesn’t hesitate to let those who control the fates in this war know what he thinks of their actions. He doesn’t often say it outright and is never rude but it’s all in the air he gives off and what he  _ doesn’t _ say. Titus possesses the rare talent of letting the other know exactly what he thinks although he doesn’t voice a single word about it. It is a skill Cor admires a lot and he’s taken to observing Titus carefully, trying to get pointers so he can learn it too.

So far, Titus has done alright with Clarus though. It could be that Titus has tried his best not to let it show considering Clarus is their commanding officer - for now because there has been talk of promoting a few of their unit recently, something Cor only knows due to being close to so many high ranking court members not to mention the King himself - but Cor hasn’t detected the same well-hidden animosity Titus seems to harbour for the Council and to a certain degree, their King.

As a matter of fact, for all his hesitation Titus seems excited about a night out with, well, a friend and someone he tolerates. Or as excited as Titus gets which means it’s only visible in his eyes and body posture. 

“I could really go for a cool Leidian Ale right now. What about you?” Cor grins and clasps Titus’ shoulder for a moment in a rare gesture of how comfortable they have gotten around each other. 

There is the arched eyebrow again Cor has come to expect at any given time, this once accompanied by a wry amused smirk. “Are you sure you’re old enough to drink?”

Cor snorts and makes to elbow Titus but he light-footedly sidesteps Cor with a brief chuckle.

“You calling me a kid, old man?” Cor grins, the teasing obvious in his voice. “Tread carefully or I’ll get you a feeding cup for your next birthday.”

Titus huffs another laugh and Cor joins in. This light-hearted banter is a very new addition to their friendship and feels good although it’s mostly at his expense this time. But then again, Titus seems to be in a rare good mood tonight.

It’s a little as if he gave up on keeping his distance from everyone, as if he has made a decision...about what Cor doesn’t know but he won’t pry. This is good enough for him. If Titus wants to share, he will but in his own time. If someone were to ask, Cor would confidently claim that this is the secret to befriending Titus Drautos. 

Give him space and let him open up at his own pace and if he wants to connect to someone, he will eventually. It has worked like a charm for Cor so far.

For now, they will hopefully enjoy a nice evening out - Clarus is already waiting for them outside their favourite pub. Cor raises his hand in greeting and steers Titus over to his friend.

It is the first of many Friday nights spent in good company with good drinks and stimulating conversation interspersed with bitching about their terribly cheeky boderline insane subordinates down the road.

* * *

**Insomnia, Lucis - M.E. 755, November 1**

Cor thumbs the moisture on the rim of his ale glass away and considers both Clarus and Titus, locked in conversation. Who would have thought his own actions would see them all becoming good friends back then? 

_ ‘Furia did and Ulric...and then Lazarus...I would have thought he of all people...but no…they are driving me up the walls at the moment.’ _

A sense of contentment spreads in Cor’s chest and he smiles quietly to himself. Titus notices, giving him a curious questioning look but doesn’t stop his tale of his Glaives’ latest shenanigans.

Cor shrugs in answer to the unspoken question and gets up.

A bottle of water started it all - like a ripple in a pond spreading out farther than one might expect the smallest actions can really have the most unexpected consequences. In an odd, even sappy mood getting another bottle for them now seems to be just the right thing.

Putting it down in the middle of their table without a word, Cor is rewarded with a lopsided smile from Titus, blue eyes twinkling with repressed laughter, and an amused grin from Clarus.

Cor leans back in his seat with a content sigh, a slight smile curling up his lips.

Tonight, life is good.


End file.
